


I dare you

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Sherlock　Holmes，如果你不停止用那該死的小提琴拉出殺豬般的聲音，我就把它搶走、砸爛丟到壁爐裡烤，並且把你壓在牆上幹到你射滿地！」</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I dare you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833552) by [little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami), [ofermod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod). 



那尖聲。那 _ **令人驚駭的**_ 尖聲。John在五分鐘內連續兩次從正在閱讀的文章中抬起視線，他的眼神定在那在房間另一方瘋狂蹂躪琴弓的身影。 _ **我向上帝保證，我絕對會射爛那塊木頭。**_ Sherlock──無視John逐漸疊加的、想殺人的心情──穿著睡衣癱在椅子上，藍色的腰帶隨意繫在瘦高的身軀上，百般無趣的表情深深烙在他白皙的面容。

John覺得小提琴是這世界上最能折磨人的樂器：充分的褻瀆巴赫並演奏巴羅克風屠殺交響曲。即使就某方面來說這個精緻的樂器能被某些人優雅的演奏，但那只是極少數人，並且最好不要期待太高。  
一道刺耳的尖音自弦下發出，John冷冽的雙眼爆出熊熊火焰。

_**他膽敢再一次，我就…** _

咿────！

「夠了！」John對著聲音的來源發出第一次警告，手不小心把『 _ **謀殺很簡單**_ 』的某一頁撕裂，諷刺的是現在真的出奇地容易。Sherlock將樂器放下，半張著嘴巴直直地盯著John，一臉剛從睡夢中被吵醒的樣子。「我說：夠了，」John的眉頭緊皺，眼神彷佛要貫穿Sherlock纖細的身軀，「因為，」他的聲音冰冷而沉穩，「Sherlock　Holmes，如果你不停止用那該死的小提琴拉出殺豬般的聲音，我就把它 _ **搶走**_ ，」John的最後一個音節在房內回蕩，「我會把他從你手中搶走、 _ **砸爛**_ 丟到壁爐裡烤，」在John再次停頓時，Sherlock的表情依然一片空白，他無法讀出Sherlock在想什麼，「並且我會把你壓在牆上幹到射你射滿地！」

屋內一片寂靜，只有壁爐內木柴燃燒發出的『啪啦』聲。Sherlock瞳孔的顏色轉為深棕，依然不發一語的看著John。他眨眨眼，起身將小提琴夾在肩上繼續他的創作，挑釁的看著John，「我諒你不敢(I dare you)。」Sherlock舉起手將弓架在弦上，流暢的滑過琴弦並發出尖銳刺耳的高音，瘋狂的眼神透露出對於威脅的不懼。

很多事情同時發生。

John從沙發起身移到Sherlock身旁，樂器比威脅中更加謹慎的被放在另一張扶手椅上，兩步之內一氣呵成，那名諮詢偵探全身發麻的倒在自己的扶手椅上，而John則跨坐在他腰側。

接下來發生的事情就像是慢動作撥放。

John伸手抓住Sherlock的領口拉向自己深吻。他們的雙唇碰撞，因為過於猛烈而撞到彼此的舌頭及牙齒。Sherlock的嘴唇因為John轉輾探索的舌頭而不由自主地分開，同時輕聲歎息。John輕咬他的下唇並吸吮，使得Sherlock泄出另一聲呻吟。

 

Sherlock可以感覺到John正在拉扯他的衣服，雙手上移輕滑過頸部，最後深入他卷翹的發內。John分開兩人膠著的唇舌，拉扯Sherlock的頭髮使其頭部後仰露出喉嚨。Sherlock驚呼，John的舌頭正在探索他頸部白嫩的肌膚，並用牙齒輕刮脖子上的肌理。他從脖子開始吻咬，沿路做印記到胸口，在Sherlock牛奶般的肌膚留下一圈圈齒痕，並扯開Sherlock睡衣的扣子以便進攻。Sherlock閉緊雙眼，頭仍然因被John緊抓著頭髮而後仰。

「John…」他大口喘氣，John現在正在吸舔他左乳上方細緻的皮膚。

John雙唇停止動作，撐起膝蓋看著Sherlock的雙眼。

「閉嘴，Sherlock，」他對著Sherlock的嘴巴說，「在你準備好求我饒你之前你都不准講話，你這小壞蛋。」語畢，他將手伸到兩人身體中間並發現Sherlock的睡褲上有一股突起，Sherlock因John用手掌覆蓋住那兒的布料而抽氣。

「真乖。」John訕笑著將手移開，從扶手椅上站起。

 

John拉起Sherlock的衣領迫使他站起，Sherlock的腳趾蜷曲抓住地毯試著支撐顫抖的雙腳，身體的熱度從下腹蔓延至股溝。John伸手用力勾住Sherlock後頸，使Sherlock朝下麵對他。Sherlock直覺的傾身索吻，他的嘴唇紅腫而微啟，但換來的卻是John烈焰般的笑容。

「我會讓你求我讓你解放，你這頑固的蠢蛋，你必須要求我讓你高潮，全、因、這、 _ **該、死、的、**_ 噪、音。」John指著丟在扶手椅上的樂器，咬牙切齒地吐出一字一句。接著，他在Sherlock面前屈膝。

 

John的手滑到Sherlock綁住睡衣的腰帶，一鼓作氣抽起鬆開。Sherlock早已半硬的勃起在John面前彈出，他抓住Sherlock的臀部，將全數深吞到喉嚨。

「AAH FUCK!」Sherlock無法克制地大喊，他的頭向後仰、雙膝顫抖。

John在退開前給了他幾次深長的吸吐。

「噓，」John在Shelock前端敏感的肌膚吐氣，「當個乖孩子然後閉嘴。」他在說話時用手掌拍打Sherlock的臀瓣強調。

 

這次Sherlock只是低聲的咕噥，而John又再次將他含入。他的舌頭滑過Sherlock纖長的柱身，雙手揉捏偵探形狀姣好的屁股。John使出渾身解數的用力吸吮前端，並用舌頭舔過頂點品嘗鹹澀的津液，他聽到Sherlock努力隱忍著喘息，因此他故意發出水漬聲，生心理上同時夾攻男人的感官：這個因為他的觸摸而難為情的男人。John伸手握住Sherlock的囊袋，在將Sherlock深深吸入的同時用手掌輕捏玩弄，同時將中指滑到後方的入口試探，Sherlock從喉嚨深處發出低鳴。

 

John在吐出Sherlock下身時故意發出水聲，硬挺的下身聳立於兩腿間顫動。John起身輕啄Sherlock的嘴唇，舌頭肆虐的舔著Sherlock的唇瓣。他雙手放在Sherlock肩上褪下睡袍，藍色的袍子應聲落地。接著，他將Sherlock纖細的身體翻身，站在他身後。

 

John的下體在看到Sherlock光裸的臀部時抽動。他單手將Sherlock的腰背向前推到那張放置小提琴的扶手椅上。但Sherlock遲疑不動，因此John輕拍Sherlock使他『嘶』的一聲蹣跚向前。

「彎下去。」Sherlock乖乖聽從John的命令，前傾抓住扶手支撐重量。

 

John觸摸Sherlock的臀部及大腿，屈膝在他後方跪下並將Sherlock的睡褲往下拉至腳踝。他緩慢的啃噬Sherlock的臀瓣，沿著弧線在臀片至左大腿留下一條吻痕。接著他分開兩瓣，舌頭伸入其中。當Sherlock發現John的舌頭正在它的入口畫圈時，他因呼吸不穩而被嗆到。

 

John被忽略的下體仍緊縛在褲檔內硬的發疼而跳動。Sherlock的蜜穴相當美味，他將舌頭伸入並用雙唇在入口按壓。Sherlock試著不驚呼出聲，他呼吸紊亂的將臀部往John的方向推。John再次拍打他的臀片。

 

「站好。」John的臉仍埋在Sherlock的臀縫中。他的舌頭來回舔舐中線，接著再次用力深入Sherlock。他的手指深深陷入Sherlock的臀瓣，力道大到會留下瘀血，而他的舌頭則在緊穴中穿刺。

「Oh God, John…」Sherlock因刺激而大聲呻吟。

「不准說話，直到你準備好求我。」John喝斥，Sherlock大聲地喘氣，皮膚早因沁汗而晶瑩濕潤。

「Please, John!」Sherlock渴望的哭喊，「please, oh _**please**_ … touch me, please.」

「不，」John再次站起拍打Sherlock的臀部。「我不覺得你已經學到教訓，」他前傾，身體壓在Sherlock的背上並對著Sherlock的耳朵輕語，「但是你這麼可愛的求著我，而且如此美味…我已經忍不住了。在這邊等我，不准動。」

 

John離開留下Sherlock一人在屋內，身體前彎在扶手椅上、睡褲被退到腳踝且光裸的臀部暴露於空氣中。Sherlock聽到John走上樓去臥室的腳步聲。當他帶著潤滑液回來，Sherlock仍保持同樣的姿勢，用被欲望壟罩的雙眼及潮紅的臉頰看著John。John得意地看著眼前的景象笑著。

 

「乖孩子可以得到獎賞。」John深情的觸摸Sherlock紅潤的臀瓣。Sherlock害怕的退縮，但這次他沒有被打。

 

John將一些潤滑液擠到手掌上。他熟練地搓著手指並伸出一指滑到Sherlock的臀縫，順暢地推進後穴中。他可以感覺到Sherlock的肌肉在他插入時緊緊地箍住他的手指，並驚訝的嗚咽。John緩慢地退出手指，等待Sherlock調整後再次推入，動作磨人的緩慢。

 

他用手指抽插了一陣，滿意地看著粗大的中指隱沒在粉色臀肉中。Sherlock的下體隨著John移動的單指抽動著，他扭動著屁股挺向John的指頭，John用另一隻手拍打Sherlock的臀部並靠在Sherlock的耳邊。

 

「你喜歡這個，對吧？」他低喃。

「Y-Yes…」Sherlock聲如細絲並夾雜著抽氣。

「拜託我多放一隻。」John邊說邊將手指彎曲刮搔內壁。

「John…」

「好、好、的、拜、托、我、多、放、一、只。」

「Please, John…我還要…」Sherlock夾雜著渴望的低吟懇求。

「我聽不到。」John的手指猛烈地在窄穴肆虐。

「我想要再一隻，John, please!」Sherlock終於哭求，John輕咬Sherlock的耳殼，抽出手指後再加入一隻推入。

 

Sherlock的雙腳因John兩指在內部展開而顫抖，他的世界聚焦在穴內甜膩的按壓。並咬住下唇避免大聲呻吟，臀部的肌膚早因John的搧打而燙辣辣的。John的手指在他內部不斷轉換角度扭轉著， Sherlock腫脹的下身淌流的前列腺液早已濡濕地毯，形成一塊水漬。John閉上雙眼避免失控，用力的呼氣並毫無預警的加入第三根手指。

 

「Ah John… please!拜託…摸我…我需要…我需要你摸我…」Sherlock破碎的說著，他不管可能會再次被拍打，渴望的隨著John的指頭搖動屁股。

John的下體因Sherlock的懇求而跳動，他將手指更加深入Sherlock，感受那兒濕熱、淫蕩收縮著。他不由自主的將臀部向前推，漲得發疼的下體渴望摩擦。

「噢，你的小屁股真是美妙，」John粗聲而飽含情欲的說，「我想要狠狠的幹你。」

「Yes, John… yes, please, oh please,」Sherlock將屁股更往後推，用光裸的臀部摩擦John褲檔上的隆起。「天啊，拜託！用力地操我吧！」

 

John將手指抽出Sherlock體內，再也無法把持的粗吼。他顫抖而笨拙地解開褲扣，拾回原先丟棄在一旁的潤滑液並擠壓在手上。John在露出被忽略已久的勃起時低吟，他一手潤滑柱身，另一手愛撫並按住Sherlock的腰側。

 

一會兒後Sherlock感覺John的陰莖正在他充分拓張的入口擠壓。兩人皆在John的龜頭沒入後穴時大聲低吼。無法乘載的快感流過四肢百骸，John不斷呼喊著Sherlock的名字並將下體全數推入他熱切吸吮的緊穴。他將額頭靠在Sherlock的肩胛骨並緊握著他的臀部，費了一些時間平穩呼吸後才開始動作。John的褲子隨著他在Sherlock體內抽插的動作而滑落，等到Sherlock習慣後後才慢慢地加快速度。

「喔天啊，你好緊…」John隨著越來越快的撞擊而弓起背。

 

扶手椅的椅腳伴隨著John頂入Sherlock的節奏摩擦著地板。他們的身體緊貼著對方滑動，皮膚冒汗且潮紅，肉體互相撞擊的猥褻聲響盈滿整個房間。John的手在Sherlock纖細的身體四處遊移，他伸手揉捏、刮搔著乳頭，並用指甲在肋骨上留下一條紅痕。

 

「John, please!」Sherlock大聲哭喊，「拜託…摸我…我不…我需要你摸我…拜託…讓我到，拜託！讓我射！」

John強忍著勝利的笑容，他的欲望因Sherlock Holmes在他身下逼近高潮而漲了幾分，他停留在Sherlock體內，緩慢而完全的退出後再重重搗到最底。

「Please!」Sherlock因John的戲弄而再次哀求。

John只是拍打Sherlock的屁股並換個姿勢將陰莖全數深入。

 

Sherlock卷翹的黑髮因滿身大汗而貼在額前，他緊握著扶手，臀部的肌膚彷佛在燃燒，牛奶般的表層肯定印上John手掌形狀的紅印。汗珠沿著腹部流到胯下，冷冽的空氣擦過潮紅的肌膚及完全硬挺的勃起。不被碰觸令人難以忍受，John再次深深頂入Sherlock並停留在內，Sherlock可以感覺John的陰囊正在他的會陰處摩擦。

 

最後John終於完成他的願望單手滑到Sherlock的肚子環繞住他。Sherlock因John的碰觸而驚呼，他腫脹的陰莖在John的掌心跳動、身體扭動著將John含得更深入。John的手滑順的在Sherlock的柱身上下擼動，拇指在前端打轉、玩弄，使得彙集在頂端的愛液如斷線的珍珠般流下、散開。

「Yes, oh God! Yes, John, fuck me!」Sherlock的話語隨著John擼動的拳頭哽在喉中。

 

John快要無法控制自己，所有的刺激都讓他感到暈眩。他不斷穿刺Sherlock緊致、火熱的小穴，臀骨撞擊Sherlock肌膚潮紅的臀部，手愛撫著Sherlock堅硬而流淌蜜液的硬挺。這一切太過了，他知道他快到了，John再次拍打Sherlock的臀肉，藉此轉移無法乘載的欲望。

 

「John…我快到了…」Sherlock的聲音低沉而沙啞，「John…」

John伸手緊箍住Sherlock的根部阻止他高潮，Sherlock再次哭喊，「please, John…!拜託讓我去！」

「說你想要為我高潮…」John在他耳邊呢喃，雖然緊緊抓著根部，他的手仍溫柔而緩慢的撫摸Sherlock的柱身。

「我想要…恩…我想要為你高潮，John，讓我…讓我射…」Sherlock因為John的撫摸而渾身顫抖，他的後穴不停收縮，腰肢前後擺動懇求John的愛撫及深入。

「來吧，為我高潮…」John吸吮Sherlock頸後稚嫩的肌膚，一手加速擼動Sherlock的勃起，另一手緊抓著Sherlock的臀瓣，在每次進入時固定住他。

 

「Oh God, John… fuck, yes, YES! JohnJohnJohn _ **JohnJohn**_ ….」Sherlock高潮時的泣吟轉換為語無倫次的咕噥，一股酥麻的熱流竄過他的頭頂，眼前突然一片迷蒙。他尖聲的喘息，後穴在高潮時緊緊吸住John的下體。他的雙手幾乎無法支撐自己的重量，緊閉雙眼，並在精液全數射到扶手以及丟棄在上方的小提琴時再次哭喊的John的名字。

 

Sherlock高潮後的餘韻持續好一陣子，John感覺他也快到了。或許是因為Sherlock的密穴緊緊吸含著他，使他逼近高潮邊緣；或者是因為Sherlock在高潮時用如此美妙的男低音吸氣、呼喊他的名字；又或者是由於那些沾黏在John手上溫熱而濃稠的精華。

 

John克制自己，只模糊的輕聲吐出Sherlock的名字。他的手指緊抓著Sherlock的臀肉，在高潮的那一刻撞到最深處，並將愛的種子撒在那炙熱而緊致的小穴。他的身體緊繃，下體因一波波的射精而抽蓄，並毫不留情的撞擊著Sherlock的臀穴。

 

他將額頭靠在Sherlock背上平順呼吸，心臟在胸腔內劇烈跳動，有好一陣子只能聽到兩人的喘息聲。他心不在焉的撫摸Sherlock身側，一手來回而溫柔的滑過Sherlock的肋骨。另一手從Sherlock的柱身下移到垂掛的囊袋上，使得身下的男人無助的歎息、抽蓄。

 

當John的下體變軟，他慢慢地抽出。Sherlock因為空虛及突如其來的刺痛而縮起。接著他的雙腳再也無法支撐的癱軟在毯子上，跪倒在充滿污漬的扶手椅前方。他被撐開的穴口在發熱且全身顫抖，粗重的呼吸著。John跪在他身旁，他的褲管仍纏在腿上，只有露出癱軟的下體。John雙手環繞Sherlock纖細的腰並抱緊，Sherlock將頭靠在John的肩上並回抱。

 

「你是這世界上最固執、幼稚、討人厭的小屁孩，Sherlock。」John雖然在抱怨，臉上卻無法克制的露出笑容，並將頭埋在Sherlock捲曲的黑髮內。

「當然，」Sherlock欣然同意，「而且你就愛我這點。」


End file.
